paper_mario_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kerdil
Kerdil is a Demon from the kingdom of Brutend. He often works with the other heroes, though the fact he wishes to kill villains rather than reform them has resulted in conflict in the past (resulting in the events of Innermost Apocalypse). Personality Often keeping his past in mind, Kerdil has grown to be filled with rage and spite, using such feelings to channel his power. He rarely expresses signs of joy, and unlike characters such as Aleke, he is more open about his negativity. His anger is known to get the better of him in a majority of situations, often sparked by mention of his past (particularly of the death(s) of his sister). Despite this, however, he values his comrades and wishes to protect them to the best of his ability. He often makes remarks about his foes, usually referring to them as cocky. Biography Backstory Being born from a couple of both varieties of demon (human-like and dragon-like), Kerdil and his older sister, Vis, were generally seen as odd, but were never teased about the stranger characteristics (such as their scaled limbs). Their home, the kingdom of Brutend, had been dying since before their birth due to widespread poverty. Kerdil and his family, though still poor, lived in one of the larger houses of their home town, Aeroth. Aeroth in particular was an unpleasant place to grow up, as the lack of money in the town made people desperate. Kerdil and his sister were taught to fight defensively or flee when such occurrences arose, which was often. Vis was generally regarded as a prodigy, and though she did not cast Kerdil aside, she got more attention and praise than he did. She was one of the few people at the time in Brutend who could manage to channel their innate power. Vis's power manifested itself as a blood affinity, requiring her own blood to be used if she wished to use her power. This manifestation of power generally lead to the Kegilaan family to be lightly teased, though little serious action was taken. Vis always tried to teach Kerdil how to channel his own power, but unfortunately she was not a good teacher and could never quite figure out how to best explain things to him, eventually dropping the subject and hoping he could maybe figure it out himself one day. Kerdil was around 8 years old by the time his parents requested Vis and himself to leave their home in order to search for a better life out in the world. Kerdil was reluctant, more so than Vis, but eventually they both left with meager supplies. Morale for the two was low. A few days after leaving Aeroth, the two stumbled upon what was assumed to be an abandoned fortress from an older age of the kingdom wedged in a ravine above a river just off of the path. Vis entered ahead of Kerdil, where they spent the evening resting. Vis awoke before Kerdil, being confronted by a large group of bandits who had taken hold in the fortress. After some exchanging and negotiating, the group allowed Kerdil and Vis to join the group. This wasn't the exact intention Vis had, but it ensured their survival, which made it seem suitable to her. A few months into the arrangement, things seemed grim. Meigei, the supposed "leader" of the encampment, had become much more bitter and brutal than usual after people in the area had started to become wary of their presence, rendering them unable to steal much in order to sustain themselves. Unfortunately, this anger of his seemed to be focused on Vis in particular. Things slowly grew out of control as Meigei began beating and harassing Vis, much against the will of Kerdil, who unfortunately felt powerless to stop it at the time. Kerdil awoke one morning to see Vis dead in the bed right next to his. This sparked an odd feeling in him, a new sense of rage that buried itself deep within, only to lie dormant until that night. Seeking any grasp of revenge, he took the blade Vis once wielded and stole one off of the racks to act as his own. Using what little knowledge of the forge he'd gained from his time in the encampment, he forged his modern-day quarterstaff, and over the course of the night slaughtered all of the encampment's inhabitants as they slept, learning small tricks as he went on. Though he feels guilt about it now, at the time he seemed to ''enjoy it, in some twisted sense. He managed to kill everyone, except for one. Meigei. Meigei caught on easy, with precision so sharp it was almost as if he expected the events to unfold as they had. Confronting Kerdil in the night, he spoke to him with a condescending tone, degrading his sister as being "weak" or "useless", further sending him into this newfound rage. Clashing with Meigei for what seemed like hours, he quickly realized the uphill battle he was facing before succumbing to a blow from Meigei's hammer, which was surprisingly nonlethal. Awakening at the bank of a river, Kerdil eventually found himself wandering the world for most of the time between his last encounter with Meigei and the events leading to his introduction in Time Break. It was during this time he forged his current armor and developed an affinity for brewing poisons with his own technique, referred to as "poison-weaving", where he scrapes compounds at the fingertips of his gloves together in order to have them react and make poison. Time Break Kerdil was introduced as a character during Time Break, originally opting not to fight for the cause to fix time because he never believed in it to begin with, being mistrustful of Aleke and the others. He eventually learned to trust the heroes, however, and began fighting with them to fix the discrepancies in time created by the X's. One of the main characters of Time Break, simply known as Z, had been revealed as a resurrected Vis, albeit with no knowledge of her previous self. After being killed a second time, Kerdil was devastated, though was able to confront the X's shortly afterwards, and avenge Vis. Also during Time Break, Meigei proved to be one of the X's himself, and that he, alongside the other X's, were immortal and could come back after death. Despite this, however, Kerdil killed Meigei and deemed his promise fulfilled. After discovering that he was immortal, Kerdil vowed he would continue to seek out Meigei and kill him whenever he could, to send a message that he wasn't willing to forgive him. Kerdil's power was brought out by Aleke from so-called "modifications" made to each of the characters at the beginning of Time Break. Despite this fact, though, Aleke has since stated that the poison affinity is natural within Kerdil, and this has also been reiterated by Xador in a confrontation during the Multiversal Tournament. Kerdil also trained under Zekeshi during Time Break, learning how to use the fire affinity as well as gaining the capacity to activate the Dark Form (though he's only used it once). The Multiversal Tournament During the Multiversal Tournament, Kerdil had expressed that he wasn't in the tournament for himself at all, rather to revive Vis instead, revealing another, more selfless part of himself seldom shown. Though he did not win the tournament, his wish was still granted due to the events that transpired in the crashing of Tealess's Tower, where Vis was revealed to have been trapped as a "wandering spirit", according to Tealess. Innermost Apocalypse Starting off with Kerdil bringing his friends and allies to Brutend, it is revealed Kerdil has always wanted to return to Brutend in the modern day to discover what has happened in his absence. During the events of Innermost Apocalypse, it is revealed that not only did Aleke and Kerdil live in the same kingdom, but they also lived in the same house (the Sakaruki House) at different points in time. Unfortunately, the house burned down (meeting the rest of Aeroth's fate) after the appearance of Meigei, who reveals that Kerdil was actually a cruel experiment conducted by him in the same manner as Xador. The actions he committed (primarily the killing of Vis) were done to drive out the rage in Kerdil, claiming that the strongest people never figure it out without help. He also stated that he intended to bring out the primal urge every being had within them, driving them to kill, so that Kerdil could become strong. This urge, he claimed, was something not even Aleke could avoid forever. Kerdil and Aleke argued after this first encounter with Meigei, and Kerdil eventually split with the heroes to seek his own path; primarily to kill Meigei rather than redeem him. In the third episode, Kerdil was confronted by Adur, god of the afterlives, and joined a new group he was supposedly forming referred to as the Reapers, which were to be his acolytes that sent people to the afterlives when it was their time. Though he was reluctant in joining, he did so under the promise he'd receive a destiny (as he supposedly had none, according to Adur) and that his sister would be revived from her unconscious state. It was revealed in a second encounter with Meigei that his intended target was Aleke, though he'd originally thought it was Meigei, and killed him. He exchanged words with Aleke, who tried to convince him to stop going down the path he was, and even sharing his memories with Kerdil. However, Kerdil was not convinced and eventually left the rest of the heroes a second time. Kerdil eventually fought Aleke after the destruction of Brutend, and during the battle manifested the Eye of Power, and revealing that the Kegilaan family is related to the Sakaruki family in some way. Following this manifestation of the Eye of Power, Kerdil figured out how to manifest his own hatred and memories into new, devastating attacks. He eventually left Brutend after deeming that his greatest enemy, his "innermost apocalypse", was defeated. He was confirmed be the the successor to Aleke, after his death, during this battle with him. Fractured Planets Upon arriving on the planet of Elskatians, the heroes found themselves in a conflict between the alien species and a villain who'd kidnapped one of the females from their settlement. They seemed fond of Kerdil, referring to him as "The Demon", and urged that he (and the rest of the heroes) go to rescue the kidnapped female. They did so by invading the castle of said villain, who'd challenged Kerdil to a one-on-one battle which he'd quickly won due to his power over poison and fire. The person who'd they'd rescued, Elista, had stated it would be required that she and Kerdil marry due to tradition of the species, as he was deemed "strongest" by her. Kerdil naturally disagreed with this, and even tried to argue there was someone stronger than him (Aleke, specifically), which Red Matol refuted in attempts to prevent Aleke from taking Kerdil's place in the forced marriage. Though Elista and Kerdil ended up married officially on this planet, ever since their departure Kerdil hasn't even spoke of the events that unfolded. It is unknown how Elista has reacted. Before the final confrontation with Doytonla and Eklyric, Kerdil was given a set of armor Aleke had found in the Sakaruki House before it had burned down at Kerdil's hands. According to both him and Zekeshi, the armor was of Sakaruki design, even bearing the family's crest on the fabric around the neck. As the other heroes attempted to catch up with Aleke during the final battle with Eklyric, Timerius gave Kerdil the ability to access the Godly Aura state, despite his lack of godly heritage, in order to break through the fracture and enter the area Aleke was fighting Eklyric. He used this newfound power in order to help Aleke and the other heroes combat Eklyric, but ultimately stepped aside as Aleke finished their foe off himself. = Abilities Kerdil's main powers focus on the application of poison in more destructive manners instead of using more traditional approaches. He is also capable of fire-based attacks due to his training under Zekeshi, and can mix poison into his blood to unleash blood-based attacks in the same manner as Vis, though to much less effect. He has also gained the Eye of Power, thus giving him its effects. Attacks Corrosive Pyre: '''One of Kerdil's most iconic moves, this mixes Kerdil's poison and fire affinities into a purple ball of fire that emits corroding gas instead of smoke, which he uses to attack his foes and corrode through their armor/scales in the process. Strangely enough, they do not affect the scales on his own arms. '''Blazing Rot: The reciprocal to Corrosive Pyre, this is a liquid designed to latch onto skin and set itself ablaze in attempts to melt away skin in an incredibly painful way. Cleansing Scourge: '''Being mostly immune to poison, Kerdil is capable of using a special variety of poison created to match his blood to a certain degree, allowing him to bounce back after suffering too many injuries or using a blood-based attack. '''Toxic Siege: A more offensive version of Cleansing Scourge, Kerdil forces poison to seep into the wounds of his foes and run rampant. Usually, he uses his "ribbon-style" technique to make the poison thrash around and cut his foes from within like real blades. Cinder Burst: Kerdil conjures points of flame around his joints and uses it to burst forwards. He can also use the flame to power one of his own fire-based attacks, or create a small bolt of its own. Virulence: Allows Kerdil's poison to manifest itself into a more potent version for more striking potential. Accelerant: '''Kerdil primes his flames and makes them burn with greater intensity. '''Lost Blood Beam: Vis's signature, Kerdil thrusts his own blood forward in a massive beam that strikes fast and hard. It is heavily taxing on him. Bloodied Excalibur: Channeling a Lost Blood Beam through Vis's old sword, Kerdil slashes forwards. The blade generates slash-shaped waves that mimic the direction he slashes. They act like miniature Lost Blood Beams. Kirasujin: '''Kerdil strikes down with blood-based slashes, dealing heavy damage to his foe. '''Balasujin: '''Inspired somewhat by Adur's flames, Kerdil sets his surroundings ablaze, recklessly bringing everything he can down on his foes. '''Khiansujin: '''Kerdil strikes with two poisons: one to paralyze, and one to bring his foes into a rage of their own. '''Kehansunjin: '''Kerdil attacks with strengthened versions of Corrosive Pyre and Blazing Rot, damaging his target heavily and exposing weaknesses with ease. Transformations Kerdil's access to transformations is limited, and focus on general power boosts rather than specific alterations or applications to his pre-established powers. '''Dark Form: Similar to Zekeshi's Darkatroll Form, Kerdil's armor transforms and receives a general power boost. He has only used this form once, however, and it is not entirely known if he is capable of reaching this form anymore, or if he simply never uses it. Godly Aura: Given to him by Timerius during the events of Fractured Planets, it functions as a general power boost as well as granting him time-based abilities (much like Aleke's Godly Aura state, as they both come from the same deity). Much like the Dark Form, Kerdil has only used this form once, though unlike the Dark Form it's still apparent that he can use its power, but merely chooses not to. Weaponry Originally limited to just physical weaponry in his time spent scavenging before his introduction in the story of Time Break, Kerdil has learned to apply his skills in conjunction with his own power in order to be a truly devastating opponent in multiple varieties of combat. Remembrance: Kerdil's signature weapon, it acts as a quarterstaff that can split into two individual short swords he can dual-wield. Transforming Rapier: A rapier awarded to him at the end of a contest in Foreign Destiny, it has the capacity to transform into any weapon of his choosing. He has not used it since receiving it. It was given to Vis once she regained consciousness. Trivia * Kerdil is jokingly referred to as one of the edgiest characters in PMS, so much so that even his creator (SomeRand0mMan) has commonly referred to him as everyone's "favorite edgelord" ** Kerdil has also been commonly referred to as "bootleg Aleke" due to their numerous similarities. This has become more relevant with additions to his arsenal such as the Godly Aura, among other things. *** Despite this, however, Kerdil can almost be seen as an opposite to Aleke, as he opts to kill instead of redeem villains. * Kerdil was created specifically for Time Break, and because of this he is heavily tied with Co-Owner Sonichero12346's lore. ** Originally, due to his creation solely for Time Break, he was only going to remain on its respective Discord server. He ended up being brought to PMS officially anyways. * Kerdil has repeatedly said that he has little faith in gods, despite knowing of their existence. This has not lead to any conflict, but is still seen as an oddity in situations where his particular faiths are brought up. * Despite having access to two transformations, Kerdil has stated that "transformations aren't much his thing". * Kerdil's old design featured vials of poisons strung across a bandolier. These vials were often jokingly referred to as "Skittle grenades". Kerdil.png|Kerdil before gaining the Sakaruki-style armor from Aleke. Category:Characters Category:Heroes